Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dry erase coatings having zero or low VOC levels, and other variations.
Description of Related Art
The paint and coatings industry has recently been lowering the VOC (volatile organic compound) content and odor of various coatings for better marketability and installation specification compliance (LEED points and other such considerations). The main players in the field of dry erase paint are Idea Paint, Rustoleum and the labels offering the JML Products and Design products. Existing products have yet to go below the 25 g/L VOC threshold. Both JML Products and Design and Idea Paint have existing products in the 25-150 g/L VOC range.
This innovation will be the first low/zero VOC dry erase product, which is deemed as a major accomplishment in the dry erase paint market due to LEED point advantages and comfort of being around the product during installation and cure times, plus the additional benefits of common end-user errors like using a regular marker or a permanent marker (like Sharpie); or using a stringent chemical when wet erasing, deep cleaning, or accidental spillage or usage on their dry erase surface; plus the benefit of having a dry erase surface available for use without a multiple day waiting period, after installation.